


Time To Go

by TiredWritersWorld



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredWritersWorld/pseuds/TiredWritersWorld
Summary: Drabble for Dragon Age Origins - Niall & Amell. Because Niall has been on my mind alot lately and he deserved better gosh darn it!!!





	Time To Go

**Author's Note:**

> So for some reason I picture Adam Driver as Niall? I honestly don't know why my brain is the way that it is lol but I'll take it! 
> 
> Enjoy guys...

“You did it! I’m so proud of you..” He said and reached out his hand pushing her hair back past her ear. She stepped closer to him then, shyly, and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and pulling her into his arms drawing a happy sigh from them both. It felt good, but it wasn’t real and that thought haunted him as he clung to her digging his fingers into her armour, trying to feel anything more than the desperation that had him in it’s grips. 

He knew this couldn’t last. And he didn’t want it to. Not like this anyhow. “Solona.” He said firmly and she leaned back looking up into his eyes. “When you return… Take the litany of Adralla from my… body.” He said and she tensed in his arms. He could feel her fighting to pull away from him, see the horror in her face at his words. “No, no.” He said pulling her back against him. “It will protect you from the worst of the-“ He tried to continue. 

“No. You’re coming with me. With us. You’re going to help.” She stated and he shook his head, his eyes sad and spoke of the brokenness within him. 

“I can’t go with you. I’ve been here too long Solona, you know how this works.” He replied authoritively as he always had though there was a softness to his tone and he tried to soothe her as best he could. 

“No.” She said. 

“For you it’s been an afternoon, just a nap, that’s all. Your body won’t have wasted away. The demon, it’s been feeding off me. I am dying Solona, it is as simple as that.” He said and lifted his hand to cup her cheek as he rested his forehead against hers. She still fought to release herself from his grip but he wrapped his long arm around her and held her as tightly as he could. 

“I can heal you!” She cried out.

“No.. It is too late. You are a grey warden now, you have a duty. You must go Solona, there’s no time for this, for us. The world it’s bigger than you and I. The circle, that’s all that matters now.” He said calmly and she let go of the tears that had been threatening to fall. “Oh don’t cry my love. We were very lucky, you and I, to have had love.” He soothed with a sad smile and brushed away her tears. 

For a moment he was relieved to see the defeat in her eyes. To know that she had given up on any hopes of saving him and as she looked away from him back to her companions who had busied themselves with the rather interesting scenery, he swallowed thickly and composed himself. 

His relief was rather short lived though when she turned back to face him, her face hardened and determination in her eyes.

“No.” She growled and faded away from him


End file.
